The present invention relates to a modular assembly for the construction of an exhibition stand. The invention more particularly applies to the construction of modular assemblies for exhibition stands, e.g. for use in exhibitions and fairs where numerous stands have to be provided for the different exhibitors. This modular assembly permits a very rapid construction and, due to its design, obviates the need for digging trenches in the ground of the exhibition area or for constructing special floors for the passage of fluid circulation pipes and conductors carrying electrical signals.
It is known that stands used in exhibitions are generally constituted by vertical panels joined to posts. These panels and posts rest on the floor. This floor can be directly laid on the ground over trenches containing pipes carrying gaseous or liquid fluids, such as compressed air or water, as well as conductors carrying electrical signals. These conductors may supply voltages required for the equipment exhibited as well as for the light fittings on the stands but, for example, they may also be used for the transmission of telephone signals.
The floor may optionally be raised relative to the exhibition surface area by means of small horizontal girders or beams, so as to permit the passage of the conductors and pipes between said girders or beams and the floor or ground.
The known exhibition stands have serious disadvantages. When the floor is laid over trenches for the passage of pipes and electrical conductors, said trenches have fixed locations making the relative positioning of the various stands more difficult. The trenches can naturally be dug as a function of the desired arrangement of the various stands, but the main disadvantage of this idea is that they have to be dug before each exhibition, which is very onerous and restrictive.
There is no need to dig trenches in the case of raised floors, but the latter are more expensive than floors laid directly on the exhibition surface area and in addition the pipes for carrying fluids and the electrical conductors can only be installed progressively by different groups of workers until the last moment, i.e. shortly before the panels delimiting each stand are installed.
Finally, and no matter what the adopted construction mode, i.e. using trenches below the floor or with a raised floor, the pipes carrying the fluids and the electrical conductors are visible. It is also necessary to provide means for fixing these pipes and conductors to the panels.